You Taught Me
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: Dennis McDonald comes back with some news when Casey finds out how much her father doesn't care about her she breaks down one person seems to always be there for her. DASEY! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**You Taught Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or any of the music.**

**A/N****: I don't know if I really like this one, I think it's too OOC. R&R please!!**

**Rated T: Language (Derek's got one hell of a mouth :P )**

_  
__Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

"He's going to be here any minute!" Casey squealed, her father was finally coming to visit after quite some time, and Casey was freaking out, once again, to get everything in order. There was a knock on the door and Casey ran over, throwing it open.

"Casey!" Dennis McDonald greeted his eldest daughter with a hug then moved on to Lizzie. "Hey, Lizard, how's it going?"

"I'm great Dad!" Lizzie said happily, that's when Casey noticed a woman with platinum blonde hair standing in the doorway.

"Um…Dad?" Dennis looked at Casey then followed her gaze to the door.

"Oh, yes! I'd like you all to meet my fiancée, Tiffany Finner." The blonde waved and smiled a perfectly straight and white smile which almost made Casey gag. Lizzie shook her hand happily while everyone else seemed to engulf the couple with congratulations. No one seemed to notice a distraught Casey standing on the side lines.

"Hello, Katie." Tiffany extended a hand out to Casey with a kind smile.

"It's Casey." She said, ignoring Tiffany's hand, smiling forcefully and coldly at her. Everyone was surprised be Casey's attitude, except Derek, who was holding back laughter at the blonde's expression.

"Oh, well…I'm sorry, your father hasn't really spoken much about you." Tiffany said, then immediately regretted her words as she gaped between father and daughter. Dennis was mortified while Casey looked as though she were about to cry. "Um…" Tiffany raked whatever amount of brain she had for an excuse.

"No; it's okay. Don't worry about it." Casey said, an amazing façade that everyone to believe that she was actually letting it roll off her back; but then again, there was one person who always saw her for what she truly was.

**You.Taught.Me.**

"This is fantastic!" Dennis exclaimed, as they ate their dinner.

"Yeah, Case, it's great." Lizzie said before engaging herself back into a conversation with Tiffany and Nora. Casey remained quiet, nodding at compliments and answering any questions with a yes or no answer; a nod or a shake of her head. Derek looked at her with worry swimming in his eyes as she played with the food on her plate. He briefly looked at Dennis who paid no attention to his eldest daughter, and it_ really_ pissed Derek off.

"So…Carly, how was your soccer camp?" Tiffany asked; Derek cringed before Casey even acted, but when she did the occupants of the table wanted to hide. She stood up, completely red with rage and threw her plate down and her chair flying back, glass scattered and silverware jumped, a distant sound of a glass bottle breaking was heard and Casey stood, ready to scream.

"My name is Casey, God damn it!" She screeched; the pitch pierced their ears as she ran up the stairs to her room. A couple seconds after everything registered, Derek stood up calmly and followed the path Casey and just taken moments before.

"I'm sorry…" Tiffany said, a stupid smile still planted on her lips.

"Lizzie, do you know what's wrong?" George asked, she just shook her head, they were all oblivious to Casey as she broke, watching her father take her heart and smash it, then walk away with a blonde ditz on his arm.

**You.Taught.Me.**

There was a knock on Casey's door but she remained where she sat, staring out at the pouring rain that hit her window hard; she hadn't let a single tear fall, not yet. She told herself that she shouldn't cry for her father, shouldn't cry because he made a mistake of disappearing then reappearing with a blonde chick who had the IQ of a toothbrush. There was another knock and Casey sighed.

"Come in." She said, just barely being heard by the knocker.

"You okay?" Derek asked, as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. She laughed bitterly.

"Why do you care? You hate me, if you're the only person who cares enough to come up here then I must be pretty un-liked." He shook his head, though she couldn't see him, she was facing her back to him.

"I don't hate you; you shouldn't think that. And I'm not the only person who cares; they're just…oblivious, or stupid. And…you should have stopped at 'pretty'." He sat beside her on the windowsill, tilted her chin so she was looking at him, the silent tears then fell, quickly overtaking her features with sorrow and sadness. "You shouldn't cry over him."

"How can I not, Derek?" She asked as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "He's getting married in two days…he told us today." She said quietly. "I just…I mean…" She cried harder and Derek pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sh…its okay, you don't need to cry over him, he's not worth it. Casey, if he pushes you out of his life then he'll be making a huge mistake. He'll be letting go of an amazing girl." She sniffed and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you." She said quietly, just above a whisper.

"I can't tell you I know how you feel; because my mom is always here for us…honestly, I can't even imagine. Though, I can tell you this; Dennis McDonald isn't worth your tears, nor is he worthy of you. Casey, he doesn't deserve anything more then my fist to his face." Derek said, pulling her into the tight hug again.

"That's just it, you don't understand, nobody does. When he left, his words taunted me; don't do something unless you do it right. He said 'if you're going to visit family, then do that; don't show up once a year then come back with your life completely changed. If you're going to waste your time with something, then make it something worth while. The only thing he left out was the God damn fact that you shouldn't show up at the house your daughters live in with a blonde dunce on your God damn arm!" She screamed the last part and broke down into sobs.

"Casey…" Derek didn't know what to say, she was literally shaking in his arms and had just flipped out. "Listen…if he's stupid enough to walk out without being proud of you, he's fucking blind. If he can disappear without any regrets then shows up at your door with a fucking blonde slut then the only thing he deserves is the beating I so desperately want to give him." Derek seethed, his anger dripping with every syllable.

"Why is it that Tracy, or whatever the hell her name is, well first off, actually knows Lizzie's _name_, meanwhile she called my _Katie_?! Why is it that she knows about her life and her accomplishments and goals yet my father hasn't even given to consideration to tell her my _name_ enough times she could get it right?!" The words came out with sobs as the shaking became more violent.

"I know, Case, I know. The only thing I can think of right now is going down there and beating the shit of the fucking slime ball." He said in a hushed and threatening tone as he repeatedly rubbed her back soothingly. "He hurt you, Casey; you don't understand how much I want him to feel worse." Her shaking subsided, as did the tears as she detached herself from Derek slightly.

He looked at her wet face, only one tear actually remaining; he leaned in and gently brushed his lips on her cheek, wiping away the tear with a small kiss. She leaned into the kiss slightly, just relishing in the feeling of his soft lips against her skin. _What is going on? Why is Derek giving me butterflies? _She thought frantically.

Derek looked her in the eyes, leaning in closer to her face. _What are you doing?_ He asked himself, his lips a mere few centimetres away from hers. _Yeah, just go and kiss her while she's vulnerable and needs comfort!_ He thought sarcastically; suddenly, his mental thought kicked in and he snapped back, standing up awkwardly.

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

"Um…I've gotta go." He mumbled quickly as he exited her room. She got up slowly after he had left and closed the door quietly. She sat on the bed, her tears falling silently and quickly, her face overwhelmed with sorrow and despair. She pulled out a notebook with nothing but words nothing short of raw emotion written in it.

She peeled the pages, one by one, some stuck and most crumpled from tears; her heart was in this stupid little notebook and nobody expected so. She found a clear and, for now, dry page and grabbed a pen off of her bedside table and grudgingly wrote.

_**He left Mother and I**_

_**With a baby on the way**_

_**He left a hole my heart**_

_**As he walked away**_

_**He never looked back**_

_**My heart crumbled**_

_**It cracked**_

_**Mother stayed strong**_

_**A burden of two girls on her back**_

_**Mother was strong**_

_**This I now know**_

_**But I wonder**_

_**How He loves that little girl**_

_**But left me alone**_

_**Mother loved Him no longer**_

_**And just like Mother**_

_**I grew to be stronger**_

_**Mother loves again**_

_**But I am not Mother**_

_**I'll not fall**_

_**I'll not love another man**_

_**He left while I loved**_

_**I grew while he was gone**_

_**He found another**_

_**Just like Mother**_

_**And today I learned**_

_**Another lesson**_

_**Falling in love**_

_**Isn't a blessing**_

_**It's a curse**_

_**I refuse to be under**_

_**Its wicked spell**_

_**Thus I no longer love**_

_**Him or the other**_

_**Yes, like Mother**_

_**I fell again**_

_**But my heart **_

_**Will never be whole**_

_**I'm determined to let**_

_**The two of them go**_

_**Father and Boy**_

_**I LOVED one**_

_**And am cursed**_

_**By the other**_

Casey looked down at the poem she'd written, tear stains smudged the ink, making it look old and aged, just as the rest of the book appeared; but they were fresh, just like the tears. This whole book was one of many; in fact it was precisely her thirteenth notebook. All appeared aged and withered, old with tears. The tears were new, as was the writing…but the sorrow?

That was old, it'd been around for fourteen years, it began when she was two, and it's lasted to this day, a sixteen year old girl, crying over old pain; that just kept resurfacing.

**You.Taught.Me.**

"I don't get it…why'd she flip?" Tiffany pouted at Dennis as Derek bounded down the stairs and back to the table. Derek muttered something incoherently as he sat down and Edwin looked at him.

"What was that?" Edwin asked innocently. Derek just shook his head as if to tell him he didn't want to repeat it.

"Um…she's probably just temperamental because you got her name wrong but had no difficulty with Lizzie's." Dennis said, waving a dismissive hand. Once again Derek mumbled incoherently.

"Derek, if you want to say something, speak up, stop this incessant mumbling, it's annoying." George said, looking at his eldest son oddly.

"Sorry, didn't know I was being such a nuisance." He said quietly, but loud enough for the rest of the table to hear.

"…but I had to remember a lot of names!" Tiffany pouted more and huffed childishly, "I mean, there's Lizzie, George, Nora, Edwin, Marti, Derek and…um…" She trailed off, trying to remember Casey's name.

"Casey." Derek said.

"Right, thanks," she turned her attention back to Dennis with a hair flip, "I mean you only said her name, like, once." She said bluntly, not really noticing, nor caring, that this was a shock to the rest of the family. "And it was, like, three weeks ago!" She cried out. Nora raised an eyebrow at Dennis while Derek watched with interest, along with everyone else.

"So…you're marrying this _young_ lady, and you've yet to mention anything about your eldest daughter other than her name?" Nora asked calmly, "I find that hard to believe, Dennis."

"Because it isn't true!" Dennis said, getting a wicked and cruel idea, "Honey, you must've forgotten." He said to Tiffany. Yet again, Derek muttered incoherently. "What was that? Boy, speak up!"

"I said, 'bullshit'!" Derek said loudly the house echoed with his low and forceful voice, he had no problem confirming that statement.

"Derek! Language!" Nora said, shocked by his outburst.

"Daddy, why's 'bullshit' a bad word?" Marti asked, innocently, George told her he'd talk to her later about it.

"No, I don't give a crap about my language!" He yelled, and then turned his attention back to Dennis, "you walked out on your wife and daughter with Lizzie on the way, and you don't even give a flying fuck that Casey is upstairs bawling!" His voice bellowed and everything after was silent.

"Daddy, what's a 'flying fuck'?" Marti asked again and George told her he'd explain afterwards.

"Such ignorance," Dennis said, almost ashamed, "you know nothing of the matter; you're but a young boy." He waved a hand and Derek cocked an eyebrow.

"Your fiancée is closer to my age than she us yours, so go give her the sex speech because she sure as hell missed it while standing on the corner of Yonge and Bloor." He said, before, once again, bounding up the stairs.

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

**You.Taught.Me.**

**(5 minutes before Dennis and Tiffany walked in)**

"So…Callie was an accident?" Tiffany asked Dennis, who knew very well that a huge lie.

"Yes, I felt obliged to marry Nora because she was pregnant." Dennis explained.

"But…then why did you divorce her?"

"Because I didn't love her or our eldest daughter, however, Lizzie wasn't so much a shock, since we were already married. I just couldn't take it anymore; the girl was a burden, far from perfect even far from corrupt." Tiffany nodded in understanding.

"Okay, can we go in? I really want to meet Lizzie!" With that the two were knocking at the McDonald/Venturi household's door.

**You.Taught.Me.**

Casey looked down and read the poem repeatedly before feeling overwhelmed with emotion all over again. She put the notebook beside her head as she breathed deeply against the pillow; no more tears would fall, not for her father. Derek, however, he was a different story. It was true, she's allowed herself to fall for another man; her mistake.

There was another knock on the door, but this time, she made no attempt to answer. Apparently the knocker knew, because they came right on in. Casey groaned loudly then thrust her notebook in the person's direction, just missing their head.

"It's called knocking, Derek!" She yelled, and then buried her head in her pillow again.

"You know damn well you weren't going to answer the door, and I did knock." He said pointedly.

"What do you want?" Her voice was muffled against her pillow; she felt Derek sit beside her waist as the mattress tipped with the weight.

"Look at me." Reluctantly, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I hate seeing you so hurt, and more I hate seeing you angry to the point you throw notebooks at my head." He smirked at that last part, bringing a smile to her face.

"And why's that?"

"Well, first off, I like my head in tact." She rolled her eyes, "and because I care about you. I don't do tears; there are only a few people in the world that I'll do tears for, you being one of them." He said, smiling genuinely. "That doesn't give you any right to cry, though; especially not for the scum downstairs." He tipped her chin upwards. "You matter to me; your happiness is important."

"I didn't know you cared so much." A joyful tear danced down her cheek as she smiled, he wiped it away with his thumb and nodded.

"Well, you do, Case. When you cry I feel the sadness; when you're scared I want to hold you; when you're angry I want to have your back, standing right behind you in whatever situation you've gotten yourself into." He smiled at the last point and she followed suit. "I…I…" He trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence as she began moving towards him, her lips millimetres away.

"I…" He tried one last time but was interrupted by her soft lips caressing his own.

_Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he brought her back to lying on the bed while he leaned over her, one hand holding her hips and rubbing random shapes on the exposed skin where her shirt was riding up while the other was placed on her exposed thigh from the knee-length skirt she was wearing but had also been riding up; okay, not so much riding up as Derek pushing it up.

His tongue ran along her bottom lip and she granted entry immediately. His tongue searched ever crevice of her mouth before the battle between her tongue and his began.

"Derek." A breathy moan escaped Casey's lips as he trailed hot kisses on her jaw line and down her neck to her collarbone. He nipped at one sensitive spot near her collarbone then smirked when he was finished leaving his mark; Casey noticed the smirk and her eyes widened.

"You didn't…" She said, pushing him off her. She stood in front of her mirror, looking at the formed hickey on her neck. "Derek…I'm going to kill you…" She warned, still staring in the mirror at her new hickey.

"No, you aren't." He said, coming up from behind her and pressing a hot kiss against the base of her neck, she sighed in content.

"Fine…maybe I won't kill you but…wait what were you saying?" Casey said, going completely off topic.

"Um…that you weren't going to kill me-"

"No, no, no…before you gave me a hickey." She said, shooting him a glare through the mirror.

"Oh…uh, I was saying that…well, there's no point it saying it now because you killed the moment by making out with me." He said, trying to get away from the subject.

"No, just tell me. C'mon, this can be the moment, you just made out with me now you can say I take your breath away and whatever you were going to say before." She said, smiling. He sighed.

"Casey, no." He persisted.

"Please?" She gave him the puppy-dog look and batted her eyelashes. He shook his head. "C'mon, you'll make out with me, be incredibly sweet, comfort me and threaten to kill my jerk-of-a-father but won't repeat something? I don't get you. Why not?" She asked, growing impatient.

"Because I fucking love you, Casey!" He yelled and her eyes widened.

"You…you what _who_?" Casey asked her eyes bugging out of her head.

"I. Love. You." He said slowly. She began grinning then turned around to face him.

"Really?" He nodded, her grin becoming wider. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Aw…Derek Venturi fell in love!" She said in a cutesy voice and he groaned. "I never though in a million years would you ever feel the same as I…oops." She said as she let her lips slip up. He just smirked.

"Aw…did practical Casey fall in love with her stepbrother?" He said, pinching her cheek, she just pouted.

"I won't kiss you." She warned and he immediately stopped.

"But you're my girlfriend, you have to." He said pointedly.

"Oh, I'm your girlfriend am I?" He nodded.

"Yes; now say it." She shook her head. "Say it…" She stuck her tongue out.

"I love you; now kiss me." She said, grabbing his collar forcefully and pulling him against her, their lips crashing together.

**You.Taught.Me.**

"What's his problem?" Tiffany asked, feigning innocence.

"I don't know, but he's got some nerve; put your son in check, George, he called my fiancée a prostitute." Dennis said, almost in a growl.

"Daddy, what's a prostitute?" Marti asked.

"Later, Smarti. As much as I dislike Derek's behaviour I have to wonder what kind of father doesn't tell his fiancée about his _daughter_." Tiffany scoffed.

"Please! Carey was an accident!" She said in a matter-of-fact manner. Nora raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"My daughter was a _what_?!" She yelled.

"Accident." Tiffany said slowly. "A-X-I-D-E-N-T." She spelt out slowly. Dennis shook his head.

"That's not how you spell 'accident'."

"You told her Casey was an accident?!" Lizzie screeched. Distain for her father growing every millisecond.

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul_

"My daughter, _your_ daughter was not an accident or mistake; she's perfect and if you _ever _paid attention you would realize just how wonderful she truly is." Nora said accusingly.

"But he doesn't." Derek's voice came from the stairs as his hand had clasped in his the hand of Casey; who was now becoming emotionally unstable.

"A-a mistake, an accident? Dad, is that really what you think of me?" Casey said, tears brimming her eyes.

"He told me that he obliged to marry you because you were pregnant with Kayla." Tiffany said to Nora nodding with a smile.

"It's Casey, God damn it!" Casey yelled, letting go of Derek's hand and walking up to Tiffany and looking her in the eyes. "Listen, get my name straight or don't say it; respect my family and this house or go back your corner!" She screamed in the woman's face.

"Dennis…are you going to let her speak to me like that?!" Tiffany cried out.

"No, Casey get your attitude in line; she will be your stepmother." Casey scoffed.

"My ass she will! The stupid blonde is like…my age!" Casey cried out.

"Actually, I'm a certified _adult_." Tiffany said proudly.

"Yeah ever since last week!" Casey yelled.

"Casey, be respectful!" Dennis bellowed; before he could say more, Casey slapped him. Hard. The crack echoed through the open space and everyone became eerily silent.

**You.Taught.Me.**

"The wedding is today; I take it you don't want to go." Nora said, two days after the visit and announcement; she was sitting on the foot of Casey's bed while Casey's back was against her headboard.

"I'd rather go diving with sharks." Casey stated deadpanned.

"I know, Sweetheart, but he's your father; you can't not show up, do you really want to sink down to his level?" Nora asked knowingly.

"Fine." She mumbled, understanding her mother's point of view.

"Thank you; I got you these," Nora pulled out a large bag and a smaller one from the mall holding the dress and the other a pair of shoes. "I also got Derek a matching tie." She winked then left the room. Casey pulled out the dress; it was stunning.

It was a simple pink flowing gown with elegant beading along the middle; the shoes were gorgeous; simple and silver.

"But wait…the dress is pink…"

**You.Taught.Me.**

"Nora…why is my tie pink?" Derek stared wide-eyed at the tie in front of him.

"Oh, Derek, it takes a real man to wear pink; you should be honoured." She said, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's a great honour. Why in the hell would you go and pick the most powder-puff pink there is?" He called out as she walked through his door, closing it behind her.

"Just get ready, Derek!" She yelled as she bounded down the stairs where Lizzie and Edwin were already waiting. Lizzie's dress was a simple light blue dress that Nora didn't want to spend too much money on; it would just come back with grass stains all over it. Nora had seen Lizzie stow a soccer ball in the trunk when she thought no one was watching; Nora chuckled at the memory.

"Mom, are you okay? You're laughing at nothing…" Lizzie said, raising an eyebrow at her mother.

"I'm fine. You two look adorable." Lizzie smiled and Edwin made scowled.

"I don't want to look _adorable_ I want to look _hot_." Edwin said, popping his collar.

"Pfft! Good luck with that one, Ed." Marti said as she hopped down the steps.

"Aw…Marti, you look so _cute!_" Lizzie cooed then turned back Edwin, "and that's not hard to believe." She cocked her head to she was talking about the compliment to Marti. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He said as he sunk into the old couch. George then walked up from the basement and stood beside Nora.

"Where's the Dramatic Duo?" He asked, slipping his arm around Nora's waist. She turned slightly and fixed his tie.

"Well, one of them is probably staring at the other and gaping at how gorgeous she is and realizing I got him a "powder-puff" pink tie to match her." She said using air quotes on "powder-puff".

"Either that or they're…y'know." George raised an eyebrow at Nora, trying to send her the message, she nodded in understanding.

"Or that." She agreed.

**You.Taught.Me.**

Derek stepped out of his room, glaring at the floor, as though it was its fault he had to wear pink; but not paying attention he bumped into somebody. Instinctively, he reached out and gripped the person's waist to keep them from falling backwards and pulled them forward slightly; the person stumbled into his chest.

His eyes averted upwards to see Casey tight in his grasp and pushed against his chest. He smirked at her and his tense shoulders loosened up.

"I rather like this position." He said, pulling her against him tighter, still smirking. She blushed and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sure you do." She said and kissed in chastely.

_Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
(be strong)_

"Mm-mm." He mumbled and pulled her back in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. His soft lips sent shivers up and down her spine whenever they came in contact of her skin. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entry, but she pulled away before getting in too deep.

"Not now, Derek." She said and pulled away from his arms completely and smiled at his boyish pout.

"Meanie." She rolled her eyes.

"You're acting like a four-year-old." He shrugged and she raised an eyebrow. "A four-year-old boy who's pouting because his girlfriend stopped making out with him?" He nodded and she laughed. Then he looked down at her dress; she looked amazing in it and he smirked.

"Wow." She looked down at her dress self-consciously.

"Do you like it?" She asked, biting her lip nervously. He smirked.

"No; take it off." He smirked and moved closer to her again; bunching her dress slightly and his arms snaked around her waist. She blushed and giggled.

"Seriously."

"If it's possible, I think you made me believe you're even more am amazing than I thought before." She smiled and blushed.

"Thank you; now we need to go; love the tie." She smirked then turned on her heel; bounding down the stairs.

"Thank you, Nora." He said quietly before following Casey down the steps.

**You.Taught.Me.**

"I…I really don't think this is such a great idea…" Casey said, as she began breathing erratically; they'd just pulled up at the reception hall and Casey was left in the car with Derek, they were to come in when Casey was ready.

"Casey, you'll be fine. Remember, you owe him nothing; you're strictly here because you were invited and you refused to sink down to his level of indecency. If it were up to me, they guy would be in a hospital, not a tux." He said pointedly, she just sighed.

"Derek, I'm going to let you beat my father to a pulp." She said exasperatedly. "I _want_ him beat to a pulp, but I don't want you to do it." He raised an eyebrow questioningly, she rolled her eyes. "You could get in trouble, Derek." This time, he rolled his eyes.

"I still wanna hit him." He mumbled as they climbed out of the car.

**You.Taught.Me.**

"I'd like to make a speech!" Dennis informed and everyone's attentions averted to the newly wedded groom. "Today, Tiffany Finner, and now McDonald, had been added to one of the few women I love in my life. I'd like to make a toast to her; and to my little girl, Elizabeth. You've made me so proud Lizzie, and I'll never be disappointed in you!" With that he raised his glass and everyone followed while clapping; everyone minus Casey, Nora, George and Derek, that is.

"He…he…" Casey muttered out. Then let out a long shaky breath. "I'm leaving." She said faintly, before flying out the door noisily. Everyone's attention was set to her as she stormed out, Derek on her tail.

"Case! Wait up!" He called and she stopped abruptly.

"I…I can't believe…he just…" She began to shake violently as silent tears fell; Derek held her tight to his chest as the shaking grew worse.

"Casey, please calm down; you're scaring me…" But she continued to shake; she gripped his collar pulled him tightly against her.

"Please don't leave me, Derek, please!" She sobbed out, holding him tighter. His arms tightened around her waist protectively and possessively.

"Case…where is this coming from? I'm not going to leave you." He said, beginning to really worry when her shaking began worse and she held a death grip on his collar.

"He-he left D-Derek…he left…left me, alone. I-I-I…" Sobs began escaping her throat and now she was not only shaking, but shivering as well as rain began to fall.

"Casey, no. No! I'm not leaving you," he tried pulling away slightly to look in her eyes but when she felt him moving away she locked him tighter against her. "I love you; Dennis McDonald is an arrogant son of a bitch, bastard and he doesn't deserve the grief you're facing…no one does."

"Please, Derek…just…don't go away."

"Never, Casey, never; I'll never leave you alone." He said, shaking his head, though she couldn't see.

"Just don't go…" She sobbed and shook in his arms for lengthy time period; neither knew how long, nor did they care. They were together, and it would be that way for a long time coming.

**You.Taught.Me.**

"I've nothing to say to him." Casey said stubbornly.

"You've got to say something; I'm not letting you dwell on any of this anymore."

"I don't know _what_ to say; no words can come from my mouth that will describe how much he hurt me, how I hate him."

"Then write." Derek said, pulling out her notebook.

"But…how did you…?" She looked at him confusedly.

"You threw it at my head, Case…I sorta' brought it back to my room and…well, read it." He looked own, feeling guilty.

"Do you really think it'll get through to him?" She asked.

"I know it will; Case…those poems are beautiful, they're enough to get through to him twenty times over." She smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Derek." She hugged him loosely and he pressed a kiss against her temple.

"I love you." He said quietly, before getting up and leaving her room.

_**So many years have gone by**_

_**So many days I have cried**_

_**Every night**_

_**I prayed**_

_**That You would come back for me**_

_**Every night**_

_**I lay under the stars**_

_**Remembering the times**_

_**We spent together**_

_**But those days and nights**_

_**Are over**_

_**I don't dwell**_

_**On what used to be**_

_**I don't care**_

_**What You meant to me**_

_**Those days and nights**_

_**Are over**_

_**I remember every cry**_

_**Remember every scream**_

_**Remember every word**_

_**From You to Me**_

_**I remember the day**_

_**That baby girl was conceived**_

_**I remember the look**_

_**No more looks of for Me**_

_**You left Me alone**_

_**In a world so cold**_

_**You told Me to stand**_

_**You told Me to do no wrong**_

_**You told Me You loved me**_

_**But You walked away**_

_**I blinked**_

_**And You were gone**_

_**You told Me one thing**_

_**But taught Me another**_

_**You taught Me**_

_**To walk away**_

_**You taught Me**_

_**To surrender**_

_**You taught Me**_

_**To lie and deceive**_

_**You taught Me**_

_**To never love a man**_

_**But to You**_

_**I am nothing**_

_**I do not learn**_

_**I do not grow**_

_**I do nothing**_

_**But You're wrong**_

_**I do learn**_

_**Learn that You taught wrong**_

_**Because I love a man**_

_**And he loves me**_

_**You taught Me**_

_**But You taught Me wrong**_

Casey looked at the poem, this time, no tears. No pain. Just truth. Over her shoulder someone was reading; and at the same time, smiling.

_You'll break it  
(hold on)  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you_

"So?" Casey asked, without having to look back to know who was standing behind her.

"It'll make him cry. But I still wanna hit him." She smiled and pulled him down for a long, slow and soft kiss.

**You.Taught.Me.**

**(7 years later)**

"What's that?" Tiffany asked, looking over Dennis' shoulder.

"An invitation…" He said deadpanned.

"Ooh…for where?!" She asked, getting overly excited.

"A wedding; that I'm not invited to."

"Then why do you have an invitation?" She was getting beyond confused.

"Because my daughter's fiancé thought it would be interesting to see how I would act when my daughter was marrying her stepbrother and I wasn't even invited; to see how I would act when I found out his father would be taking her down the aisle." He continued to speak in a deadpanned tone.

"Is that all he said?"

"Yeah; that and 'come if you think you feel like being something other than what you are: A bastard'." Dennis quoted to the exact words.

"Are you going?" He sighed.

"Yeah…I think I will."

**You.Taught.Me.**

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Elizabeth McDonald and Edwin Venturi." Dennis was seated towards the back watching as his favoured little girl got married to her stepbrother.

**You.Taught.Me.**

The reception area was gorgeous it was decorated in daisies and modern candle displays; it was simple and elegant all together; just like Lizzie. Her dress was stunning, very simple and nothing extravagant but beautiful nonetheless. People were everywhere, just having fun. Talking, laughing and dancing. At that moment, Edwin was onstage.

"Hello everybody. First off, I'd just like to thank you all for coming tonight."

"You're welcome!" Derek and Marti's boyfriend, Justin shouted; earning them slaps to the back of the head. Edwin just laughed slightly before returning to his speech.

"It's great to know all of you are happy to be here for Lizzie and I. So, without further ado, I'd like to present my beloved sister, Marti Venturi to the stage.

"Good luck, Marti." Casey, Derek and Justin all said quietly as she walked up onstage. When she stepped on stage a loud whistle echoes through the hall and Derek practically jumped on stage and threw his black suit jacket over Marti's shoulders.

"Watch it, Justin." He pointed a warning finger at him and everyone laughed.

"Thanks, Ed and _Derek_. I'll be singing a song written by our very own, Casey McDonald. It's called: Complete." She took off the jacket and the guitar began strumming and Marti began.

"_I've lived many lives_

_Many lies among them_

_I've been so lost_

_In my own soul_

_I can't remember what you did_

_I can't tell you I know when_

_But it happened_

_And I fell_

_Fell in love with you_

_And in all of my life_

_I've never felt complete_

_In all of my life_

_I never thought you and me_

_In all of my life_

_I could never think about_

_Never dream about_

_Being complete_

_You shelter me from hate_

_You protect me from harm_

_I always feel safe_

_Baby, when I'm in your arms_

_Hold me tight_

_Don't let go_

_Help through the dark_

_And I fall_

_Fall in love with you_

_And in all of my life_

_I've never felt complete_

_In all of my life_

_I never thought you and me_

_In all of my life_

_I could never think about_

_Never dream about_

_Being, oh, so complete_

_You lift me up_

_Baby, you raise me high_

_I soar with you_

_Baby, your heart's my sky_

_Through the dark_

_In the light_

_Hold me tight_

_Don't let me go…_

_Oh!_

_And in all of my life_

_I've never felt complete_

_In all of my life_

_I never thought you and me_

_In all of my life_

_I could never think about_

_Never dream about_

_Being…_

_And in all of my life_

_I've never felt complete_

_In all of my life_

_I never thought you and me_

_In all of my life_

_I could never think about_

_Never dream about_

_Being complete_

_Oh, you make me complete."_

Cheers erupted and the hall was engulfed with claps, whistles, stomps, woos and yells.

"Thank you; but I only sing; the real genius here is Casey' McDonald, for writing the song." Casey blushed as the cheers directed to her. Derek got up to stage and took the microphone as Marti walked off and sat beside Justin.

"I'd like your attention please; Edwin is a great little brother and deserves to be happy. I think the best way for that to happen is if he's with Lizzie; congrats you two! But I have another announcement; the only reason Lizzie's letting me do this is because of this next announcement. Now, I have to make it because if I don't, even though she doesn't have her crazy pregnancy hormones and mood swings anymore, she'll still kick my ass." The hall was filled with laughter. "So here's my announcement…or question."

_When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way_

_You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within_

"Casey McDonald, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And even though I don't want you to come onstage wearing that dress, I really want an answer. Casey McDonald, will you make me the happiest I've ever been and marry me?" He got down on one knee, an open ring box in his hand.

She jumped on stage and pulled him to his feet by his collar. "Whoa." He let out as he almost fell forwards, the ring almost falling out of his hand before her lips crashed against his. "Is that a yes?" He asked, slightly dazed.

"Yes it's a yes you dork!" She hugged him, smiling brightly and kissed him repeatedly; once again, cheers engulfed the hall. One person was left, and he wasn't clapping. Dennis McDonald watched his life walk away from him. Standing up, he pulled out an envelope containing a poem, dated back to seven years ago, and put it on the table before walking out of the hall.

_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

**A/N: Okay…I don't think I really like this one at all; the poems and the song Marti sang are mine; I wrote them, so please don't copy them; I worked hard on that. Anyways, I hate that Derek is so OOC and quite frankly I think I hate this fic all together.**

**Please REVIEW!!! (Do you think I should continue???)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sequel

**A/N: ****Okay, I've been convinced and I'm working on the first chapter of a sequel right now; literally, it's being typed this very moment. It's called 'Getting There' please R&R!! It'll be posted soon!**


End file.
